Fallen
by Lunar Calling
Summary: Danny is captured by the infamous School. Now he must team up with a "merry band of mutants" to escape... if he wants to live to see his next birthday. Maximum Ride crossover. Maximum Ride based summary inside! Canon pairings. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During Angel's stay at the School, she meets another hybrid, but what exactly is he a hybrid of? Angel cannot read his mind or use any of her other powers on him. So when he saves Angel from one of the scientists and they escape and find Angel's family, Max and the rest of the Flock are taken for an even more extreme ride by this boy who calls himself Phantom... During The Angel Experiment and before Phantom Planet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (B.H.) nor do I own any of the Maximum Ride books (J.P.).**

**The excerpt is the actual text from The Angel Experiment. Do not sue me as this part belongs to Jame Patterson.**

* * *

**Fallen**

**By: Lunar Calling**

--Excerpt from "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment"--

_Her mouth was so dry. Her head ached--everything ached. Angel blinked several times, trying to wake up. Above her was a dark brown plastic roof. A cage. A dog rate. A Kanine Kamper, size medium. Fuzzy thoughts pushed her brain as she struggled to a sitting position. She knew where she was--she would recognize that chemical, disinfectant smell anywhere. She was at the School._

'New new 'n' wings and new new wings girl new.'

_Quickly, Angel turned in the direction of the thoughts. In a crate next to hers were two other children, younger than she. Their eyes, too big for their hungry faces, locked onto hers._

_"Hi," Angel whispered. She didn't feel any whitecoats around--just the scrambled, incoherent thoughts of these kids._

'Mouth noise girl wings new new.'

_The other children stared without answering. Trying to smile, Angel looked at them more closely. She thought they were both boys. One had rough, scaly skin--literally _scaly,_ like a fish, but just in patches, not all over. Not a happy effect._

_The other one just looked like... a mistake. He had extra fingers and toes, and hardly any neck. His eyes were huge and bulging, and the hair on his head was sparse. It made Angel's hear hurt just to look at him._

_"I'm Angel," she whispered again, "Do you have names?"_

'Noise noise bad girl wings bad noise.'

_The two boys looked afraid, and they turned from her and edged farther back in their cage. Angel swallowed hard and was quiet. What had happened to Max and the others? Were they in cages too?_

_A door opened and footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. Angel felt the caged boys trembling with dread, crazed, swirling thoughts of fear crashing in their brains. They huddled together at the back of their cage..._

--End excerpt--

Hurried steps and the sound of something dragging were brought to Angel's ears. Going against all of her screaming instincts, Angel leaned forward in her too small dog crate to get a better look at what was going on outside of it. Two Erasers came hobbling in dragging something in between the both of them as a whitecoat trailed behind clumsily, trying his hardest to keep up. They all seemed to stop right in front of her cage, but then she let out a silent sigh of relief when they turned the opposite way to the cage that had been across from her. Angel heard a loud thump and a strangled cry while the whitecoat seemed to begin freaking out.

"Be careful you mutts! Subject XG-946 is our most valuable experiment. Ruin it in any way, shape, or form and the Director will have your heads!" As the whitecoat explain these things, his arms were waving above his head, even the one holding the clipboard. If she hadn't been in this predicament, Angel might have laughed.

"Cool it, Nerdy. It's just fine." As they all turned around to leave, the whitecoat caught sight of her and she immediately began backing up until she was pressed up against her cage wall. His eyes widened in morbid excitement and he leaned in closer.

_"Oh my God--Harrison was right!" _(1)

The Erasers stopped in their tracks and both seemed to roll their eyes. "Subject Eleven was brought in yesterday by us. She's here for more tests." And with that said, all three of them left her alone to her thoughts.

_'She's here for more tests'_ rang throughout her brain and it made her nervous and scared. Her memory of the School was not that great as she had been a baby, but she knew and was informed by Max and Fang that it was horrible and the tests were usually inhumane. Suddenly there was a groan in the cage directly across from her and Angel finally understood the two boys' fear from earlier of her.

She saw that their cage was a size large which meant they were probably older, though the differences in the sizes were not that big. Angel watched as the person got on all fours, shook their head, and then leaned back until they were sitting as comfortably as they could in a dog cage. Angel saw that they were a boy and only about Max's, Fang's, and Iggy's age, which was around 14 years old.

His hair was a dark black, about the same as Fang's, but his skin was definitely paler, similar to Iggy's. He was thin and seemed almost breakable. The clothes on his form were just as badly torn and damaged as the ones on her body. Then suddenly, there was light and a ring formed around his waist before splitting into two, one traveling up towards his head and the other towards his feet. His appearance completely changed; his hair was now completely white, the exact opposite of what it was. Another stunner: he was glowing. His clothes transformed into a ripped and torn black jumpsuit with silver accents and a black 'P' inside of a silver 'D.' Angel could only wonder what that meant.

As she had been curious and wondering about him, Angel moved unconsciously forward and when her head hit the cage's door; metal bars. Although it was only a low thud, it sounded like a loud gunshot in the room and alerted everyone, even the strange boy. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with her own and Angel was lost in glowing green eyes.

* * *

_--1 Week Prior--_

Danny Phantom flew blissfully through the sky, a small smile on his face and his arms spread out wide, feeling the wind on his fingertips and through his hair. He would never let anyone see him like this, definitely not Tucker. As he thought about that, he changed his mind. He could probably trust Sam with seeing this. His contentment was cut off abruptly as he thought about his last thought. Lately things had been different, as in Paulina was not as beautiful as she once was. He could see what Sam was talking about when she said things like her personality canceled out her good looks.

Recently, he had been interested in another girl. That girl had been his only best friend that was a girl, Sam Manson. Though Danny may have been dubbed Clueless, though he still did not know why, and was a C average student, he was actually very observant and aware of his surroundings. And one of these things he noticed was his growing attraction to Sam. Also just like every time he thought of her as more than a friend, Danny scolded himself and frowned. He knew what telling her could do; it could completely ruin their friendship. Though morbid curiosity wanted him to tell her just to see what she would say.

As he contemplated his options, the cell phone in his pocket began buzzing loudly. Sighing, he grabbed it and quickly glanced at the screen to see who was calling him. _'Speak of the devil...'_ He thought ironically. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey Danny. Tucker and I were going to meet you at the park for a group patrol. You up for it?"

"Yeah, I was just patrolling the skies myself." Lie. "I'll meet you guys there." Saying a quick good-bye, Danny hung up his phone and then changed course to the park. Time flew by him--no pun intended--and suddenly he was at the park. Staying up high he scanned the ground for his friends before he went down. Previous experiences taught him well, but that's a story for another time. Finally he noticed Sam waving up at him and he gradually descended down towards her. "Hey Sam, where's Tucker?"

"His mom wouldn't let him leave. Apparently someone ran up the internet bill again." Sam smiled and rolled her eyes at their geek of a friend.

"Really?" Danny was only slightly nervous as he realized he would be conducting the patrol alone with Sam... Okay, screw that, he was completely nervous. Stupid hormones... That's when Danny noticed that Sam wasn't really paying attention, but staring off in another direction. "Sam? Something wrong?" He knew it wasn't a ghost because his ghost sense did not go off.

Without looking at him Sam responded back. "That guy over there keeps staring over at us."

Danny looked in the direction she was facing and saw the guy she was talking about. He didn't know that anyone else was in the park; he thought they had been alone. The guy was very different looking, very handsome too for some odd reason. He looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine, not in some small town's park. How strange... "Maybe he's new and has never seen a ghost before?"

Sam shook her head. "Gut feeling is telling me that is not the case."

Suddenly Danny had the feeling of eyes on his back and whipped around to see another man who looked similar to the one Sam was still eyeing. A glance around the place showed that men who all looked similar--in the way that they were all perfect looking--were popping up and surrounding them. Danny's eyes widened as he realized they were being circled and these men were closing in tighter. "Sam..." Suddenly all of them were directly three feet from the two of them, forcing Danny and Sam to go back-to-back.

One of the guys stepped forward out of the ring and addressed them. "Well what do we have here? A hybrid and his girlfriend?" Danny almost choked on the word "hybrid." How could they have known?

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam tried to play it off. She seemed a little convincing too.

The man glared at Sam as he replied. "You know what I mean, girl." He turned back towards Danny and spoke to him directly. "We need the hybrid."

Before Danny could even think to say a witty reply, all of the men, even their leader, began to transform into these grotesque wolf-men. Sam leaned back more into Danny in her surprise.

"Wha-What are you?"

The lead wolf-man laughed, his jaw stopping half way into forming a muzzle. "My name is Ari. We are Erasers and we are going to be your new nightmare." With that, he lunged at the both of them. Danny latched onto Sam and dove to the side and out of the way of the oncoming wolf-men. All of them seemed to growl at once as he eluded each and every one of them. And then suddenly Danny was knocked from behind and he fell forward, dropping Sam. Two of the wolf-men grabbed Sam and hauled her roughly to her feet.

"Sam!" Before he could do anything for her though, he felt a presence at his back. Danny whipped around and aimed a strong punch at one of the wolf-man's head. The thing shrieked before stumbling back. Danny then warmed his hands with ectoblasts and began firing at the creatures. As some fell, more came. There was always just too many and Danny could feel himself begin to tire.

Then that's when he heard Sam's scream. He turned back around to help her and that when he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head. Black began to creep in the edges of his vision as he saw the two wolf-men holding Sam toss her away. The last thing he felt was his body fall and hit the ground like a dead weight.

* * *

_--Present Day--_

Danny felt himself slowly coming to. The first thing that registered was that he was strapped to a surgical table again. Since he had been brought to this place he had been strapped down and forced through agonizing tests. His first procedure they placed a bracelet on his wrist. He later found out that said bracelet canceled out his ghost powers, though he could still transform between each form and gladly enough it did not stop his rapid healing.

An older looking man wearing glasses entered the room with a clipboard in his hands. Danny had encountered this man often and learned that his name was Jeb. He also noted that Jeb was a lot friendlier and cared more than the other scientists, if they could be called that. Jeb was currently looking over what was written on the clipboard before glancing up at the distressed teenager. "Well Danny, it seems as if your procedure went well." Oh, Jeb was also the only one to refer to him as Danny; as an actual person. To everyone else, he was Subject XG-946, the most valued experiment. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go back."

Walking over to Danny, Jeb carefully unlatched each of Danny's bindings. Jeb and everyone else knew Danny wouldn't do anything to him, so that is why Jeb was the only one who ever came to release him after a procedure, when Danny would be at his angriest. Once he was released, Jeb grabbed him by his wrist and guided--more like dragged because he had no feeling in his legs--him to the door where he knew two Erasers and another whitecoat would be on the other side. This how it had been since Day Two, because Day One they learned of Danny's hostility.

Once Danny was outside the door, his arms were grabbed roughly by the Erasers and he was then dragged down the hall and back through the corridors to his cage. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jeb watch him go in sadness. At least somebody cared about him...

Eventually his journey ended when he was in front of his cage. It was swiftly unlocked and he was thrown in roughly, which earned the sick Erasers a yelp from the boy.

"Be careful you mutts! Subject XG-946 is our most valuable experiment. Ruin it in any way, shape, or form and the Director will have your heads!" False care coated the whitecoat's words. As if that man really cared for him!

"Cool it, Nerdy. It's just fine." And as soon as they left him alone, Danny tuned out everything else. His head throbbed like crazy and there was absolutely no feeling in any of his limbs. The word "side-effects" flashed in his head and he groaned in annoyance and pain. Steadying himself on uneasy limbs, Danny tried to shake the headache from his head, but that only seemed to make it worse. So ever so slowly, he sat down as comfortably as he could.

Hoping he could possibly speed up his recover period, Danny changed into his ghost half. The minute the coolness spread over his body, he had already felt better. Nowadays Danny took comfort in the cold of his ghost form and spent most of his time awake in it. As he relaxed to the cool feeling, he heard a thud that seemed almost amplified. Snapping his head up too fast, Danny saw a young girl, probably five or six, with curly blond hair and blue eyes looking at him curiously. Because of his stupid mistake of moving too fast, drowsiness swept over him and he could only look at the girl for a moment.

_'She's new...'_ Was one of his last thoughts before he let the darkness of sleep overtook him.

* * *

(1) - This is also a line from the book and belongs to James Patterson. Please don't sue!

**So this is my first Danny Phantom/Maximum Ride fanfic. Hope you like it. It was kind of written on the spur of the moment type thing and I'm really surprised at how much I like it and how long it really is. Almost 3,000 words! Yay! Well I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some feedback. I'm always accepting criticism!**

**Lunar Calling **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Though I wished those who favorited/alerted did review. Reviews help me improve a story a lot and your thoughts also effect how my story will end up! Look at that, you didn't know it, but technically you're helping write this story! I know this isn't as long as the first chapter, but it's almost Midnight where I am; be happy that you even got a chapter! Have fun reading!

* * *

**

Fallen

"Subject Eleven!" A loud voice shouted, seemingly almost in her ear. Angel snapped to immediately, seeing as she did not want to see the consequences if she were to be lazy. An older whitecoat was kneeling down directly in front of her dog crate with a particularly mean look on his facial features. His face was wrinkled with age and supported bushy eyebrows and small, black pin-point eyes. The man frowned at her before unlatching her cage and roughly grabbing her by her neck. Angel gave out a small sound of protest and pain as his fingers dug into the soft skin of her neck.

"Hey!" The whitecoat whipped around with Angel still in his grasp, causing her to winced again, and they were face-to-face with the boy who had been placed across from her. He was glaring at the man gripping her. "Don't hurt her." He said with force.

"And what are you going to do, Freak?" Angel watched as the boy winced at the man's harsh words, but his glare just intensified. The whitecoat sneered at the teen once more before turning to face her. "Now, now small one, you are needed in the arena for a strength check up." Fear flooded her eyes as his words sunk in. She had just been to the area a couple of days ago and had been forced to fight against certain Erasers. Not that she cared if she hurt any of them, but when they managed to catch her... Angel could feel her injuries from last time begin to throb in protest. Then suddenly she was being yanked down the hallway to a special section.

The arena was not that far from where Angel was originally being kept. After being pulled--and possibly receiving a dislocated shoulder--for about 5 minutes, she found herself thrown into a room that was build solely of solid metal walls. One wall though was made completely of impenetrable glass so the whitecoats could watch an experiment's _progress_. Angel stood up as soon as she landed in the room and backed up until her back hit the wall farthest from the window. Four whitecoats were on the other side--three males and a female, one of the males being the one who had dragged her down here.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom in the somewhat large room. "Allow access Eraser beta 14." From her previous experiences, the Erasers that she fought were picked at random from different groups based on strength. Group alpha was the strongest, followed by beta, delta, and sigma. The one she was fighting today would have somewhat more experience than the one she fought last week which was only a low sigma. The door to the room slammed open and closed as quickly as it had opened. Where the door was stood a tall Eraser already transformed. Large globs of saliva dripped from his malformed mouth and his dark eyes seemed to penetrate her very being. "Destroy the hybrid, beta 14."

The Eraser let out a large and loud growl when he lunged at her. All Erasers attacked the same and knowing this, Angel dove out of the way before the Eraser could even get within a couple feet of her. He skid a little when all four of his limbs came in contact with the floor and then realized that his prey had escaped him. Growling again, it lunged for her again, but this time Angel wasn't as quick and he caught her arm. She hissed to herself silently as his abnormal claws dug into her skin. Before the Eraser could get any farther from her, Angel spread her wings and used them to propel herself up into the air where she was just barely over his head.

He snarled and tried to jump up and snap his jaws around her form, but she dodged just in time. As he landed on the ground, Angel's arms shot down and clapped over his ears, effectively ruining his eardrums. The Eraser howled in pain and Angel made her way away from him, before speeding towards him and punched him in the nose, successfully breaking it. She now knew this was the time to attack the Eraser because when they were in pain, they were at their most vulnerable. Angel landed gracefully and swung her leg around in a roundhouse kick that would make Max proud. He fell to the ground like a lead weight, but he wasn't completely knocked out, but even that wouldn't work. She knew that if she wanted out of there, she would have to kill him.

Becoming somewhat afraid, Angel stomped on the Eraser's chest, making him loose his breath. And once he was somewhat handicapped, she leaned down and grabbed his head. Giving it a swift twist and hearing the "pop", Angel backed away from the now dead Eraser. Through the window, Angel could see the whitecoats on the other side discussing something vividly. Two Erasers entered the room suddenly and dragged the dead one out. Angel noticed that neither of them stopped to acknowledge or grab her. That meant one thing: she had another fight. Then she noticed the whitecoats staring intently at her again.

"Allow access Subject XG-946." Angel's eyes widened as she realized she was fighting another experiment. What if it was one of those two pitiful boys that were in the cage beside her? She would most definitely not fight either of them! The door opened and her opponent was shoved inside with her. That's when she realized she had it all wrong. Angel would be fighting the boy that was directly across from her; the one that stood up for her earlier.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes groggily and was greeted with the normal scene: him in a dark room inside of a dark dog crate. He never believed that something like this could ever happen to him and now that he looked back on some of his problems they seemed almost petty. He use to fear the Guys in White (GIW) because they would experiment on him, but the things that the people here did to him would never compare. Then he use to fear capture from his parents, but how he would rather be strapped to a table in his parents lab than here. At lease he would be home and have some hope for escape. Here, none of that was possible.

Feeling it was time to stop brooding, Danny sat up carefully as to not hit his head and leaned back onto one of the cage's walls. Looking out of the tiny door he remembered the cage across from him was now occupied. She had just shown up a day or two ago; he couldn't remember. As he looked at her sleeping form it just broke his heart. She was so young and vulnerable... How could they ever think to experiment or hurt a child?

Danny's thought process was cut off as the door opened and a particularly nasty scientist walked in. He strolled up to the girl's cage and kicked it. "Subject Eleven, up!" The girl must have been in a deep sleep or ignored him because she didn't move or react at all. Danny closed his eyes so as not to witness the scientist's next actions.

"Subject Eleven!" Danny heard movement in her cage and glanced over again. She looked so scared and uncared for. Her once bouncy blond curls clung to her face disgustingly and her eyes were now a dull blue with hopelessness. Suddenly the scientist unlatched her crate and reached in quickly, probably to grab her. That's when Danny heard her make a small sound of pain and he lost it.

"Hey!" He shouted hoping to get the scientist's attention. It worked, but when the scientist turned around, Danny noticed it once again hurt the girl. He glared at the man with as much force as he could muster. "Don't hurt her." He said with as much venom as he could.

It worked a little because he could see some fear flit through the man's eyes. "And what are you going to do, Freak?" The name hurt a lot, but Danny tried to hide it and just glared at the man even harder. He seemed to break under his gaze because he quickly turned back to the girl. "Now, now small one, you are needed in the arena for a strength check up." Fear filled the girl's eyes as she and Danny both understood the man's words. But there was nothing Danny could do as she was yanked from the room and he was once again alone. His enhanced hearing could pick up some small sounds of a battle and he could only hope and pray that the girl was okay. Danny was knocked out of his reverie when his cage gave a violent shudder.

"Freak, you're needed in the arena." A wolf-man sneered at him. Danny didn't protest or resist at all as the wolf-man grabbed him and then allowed another wolf-man to grab his other side. He had always required two Erasers. They guided him down the hallway and stopped him directly in front of the door to the arena. The girl couldn't have died... An Eraser pinned his arms to his side as another removed the bracelet from his wrist. The scientists liked to let him use his powers in battle every now and then. And suddenly he was shoved in.

"Allow access Subject XG-946." As he regained his bearings, Danny stood up and was face-to-face with the young girl. Thank God she had survived. This was the happiest he had felt in awhile. Though just as fast as his happiness had come, it disappeared. "Kill the girl, Subject XG-946."

* * *

**Sorry the Eraser fight scene wasn't that great; I'm no good at fight scenes. Hope you liked. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lunar Calling**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I couldn't add the next events without the chapter seeming to end suddenly or go on forever. So enjoy anyway. Updates should definitely be coming in a lot faster for all my stories because it is summer. Yay for summer! Have fun with this!**

**

* * *

Fallen**

Danny's heart broke as the scientist finished his sentence. Kill the girl? How could he ever, let alone even think of it? He couldn't even bring himself to think of killing Plasmius, no matter how much he hated his archenemy. As he turned back around to face the girl, something smacked him in the side and sent him flying. Danny shook his head and stood back up. The girl was across the room, breathing slightly heavy. She had hit him when he hadn't been paying attention. Smart girl.

Even though she had made a move and seemed determined to win, there was no way Danny could even think about attacking her. She was helpless. Suddenly he heard a _'whoosh'_ and looked up to see the girl _gliding_ over to him, _wings_ spread out and arms in battle position. He just managed to get out of the way just before she ended up in the exact same spot he had just been in. She had _wings! _ As she backpedaled to stop herself from hitting the wall, Danny realized that he could escape and she could too.

The walls were not reinforced with what his dog crate was protected with, meaning he could just phase through the walls. He had to somehow let the girl know that he could get them both out, alive.

Before anything could come to mind, the small girl lunged at him and caught him completely off guard. She slammed into him painfully before delivering a sucker punch to his stomach. Danny bent over in pain, but realized that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Before she could bring her knee up, Danny went intangible and flitted to the other side of her. She seemed confused for a second, looking around for him. The halfa did a low kick, knocking her off her feet, but before he could do anything else, she grabbed his foot and brought him down too.

That's when Danny decided to go invisible and phased through her grip. The small child glanced around fearfully awaiting his next move. Although it was a low blow, Danny pushed the girl to the other side of the room forcefully.

Then, finally thinking up a quick plan, Danny readied himself as she came charging at him again. This time, he held out his arms and had her in an arm lock. Making sure the scientist could not hear him, Danny whispered in her ear, "I can get us out of here." The girl momentarily stopped struggling. "Don't stop, they will surely suspect something." With that, her limbs started flailing again.

"How do you propose to get us out of here?" Her voice seemed so helpless and worn.

"I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve. Play along." Being very careful, Danny fake-slammed the girl up against the arena's wall. Though before he could even begin to execute his plan, an alarm suddenly rang out.

"Intruders!"

* * *

Angel figuratively raised her eyebrow. How could he possibly get them out of this horrid place? Was that one of his powers, one of the advantages he had being a crossbreed with whatever he was fused with? As he lightly slammed her up against the wall an alarm suddenly blared through her ears.

"Wha-"

"Intruders!"

Suddenly Angel noticed that they weren't in the arena anymore. How…? "Come on!" The boy did not give her anytime to process his sentence before he grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the hall quickly. Eventually she began to run with him, but everything went all downhill when they turned the corner and came face to face with the devil's son.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, two escaped piggys?" Ari sneered at the both of them and then lunged, jaws snapping. The boy shoved her to the side and blocked Ari head-on. Angel watched as the rabid Eraser pinned her savior to the ground. Just as she was about to intervene, a shadow loomed over her.

"Hello, little piggy…" A scraggly voice said behind her.

"No!" Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Danny watched in horror as the Eraser knocked the young girl out and she fell limply to the floor. Gritting his teeth, the halfa jumped up to his feet and kicked up into the main Eraser's stomach, flinging said Eraser into the air. He rushed over to the other and struck him in the face. The ugly mishap fell to the floor clutching his nose. Danny grabbed the girl and held her bridal style so as not to hurt her in any way. Making sure he had a good grip on her, Danny jumped up and phased through the ceiling and kept going up until he was a good hundred feet above the building.

"Hey!" When he looked for the source of the voice he saw five figures flying towards him. Great, would this freak show of a place ever give up?

Just as Danny was going to turn and fight, the young girl in his arms gave a pain-filled groan. He looked down at her worriedly and then back to the pursuing group. He couldn't risk this girl's life in a fight, so his next instinct was obvious; flight. Turning quickly, he fired off five ectoblasts at the figures. Four of the five blasts hit their targets; the girl in front had dodged hers and was approaching rapidly. Danny put up a ghost shield and watched as she bounced off of it like a fly hitting a window. Using that as an advantage, the halfa turned tail and took off at high speed. Within minutes, the people that were chasing him were no longer visible.

Danny glanced down at the girl in his arms. She looked to be fine, but who knew the emotional damage that she had. That's when he vowed that he would protect her like she were his own little sister; Danny would never let anything happen to this girl.

* * *

Max watched helplessly as one of the School's evil experiments took off with her baby girl. When she could no longer see them she just let out a loud shout. "Angel!" She could feel the four other presences come up behind her. _'Now is not the time to lose your cool, Max. Especially not in front of Gazzy.' _Max thought to herself. Regaining her composure, she turned around to address her flock.

"Max! What are we going to do? I mean that guy just took Angel! Did you see his powers? I mean he just shot those-those things at us and it burned! And whatever he used to stop you! It was weird even for us! How are we-"

"Nudge, please! Now is not the time to become hysterical." Iggy said, agitation coming off of him in waves.

"Sorry…"

Max finally stepped up to the plate. "Okay we need to regroup quickly. First, we need to find out more about this guy. It's going to re-"

Gazzy's eyes widened at her statement. "What do you mean find out more about this guy? We should be going after Angel right now! They can't be that far away!" Angry tears started to stream down his face.

Max hovered over next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Gazzy, we need to find out more about this guy before we rescue Angel. With that information we can beat this guy and get back Angel." _'Hopefully…'_ Max added in her mind. "Do you see why we need to do this?"

Gazzy continued to glare at the ground below and nodded sharply. He didn't like it, but could see her logic. Max gave him one last look before turning around to face the rest of the flock. "We're going to head back to the cave at the lake and get some rest for the night. Tomorrow we will come back and hopefully gain some information. The scientists should be busy considering they just lost one of their…" As much as she hated to say it, "experiments." Every flock member seemed to wince at the word. "Now let's head back, tomorrow is definitely going to be a big day."

* * *

**So how many people are going to see/went to see the Eclipse midnight premier? I'm not one of them, but I am going to see The Last Airbender midnight premier-hopefully-because JACKSON RATHBONE is the BEST! Yes, I am Team Jasper/Jackson and damn proud! Enough of my ranting, but reviews make me happy!**

**Lunar Calling  
**


	4. AN

Hey guys! I realize that I have been gone for unbelievably long time and I am extremely sorry. College is killer, I'm having family issues, two of my dogs died less than a week apart from each other, and I was diagnosed with clinical depression. I know those are just excuses, but I am back now.

I plan on rewriting this story because I want it to be longer with more details—I want it to be more realistic. I promise to have to first revised chapter up before the end of February. Also, I could use a beta reader, so if anyone is willing…?

Thanks so much for being so patient, you guys are awesome! Virtual hugs and kisses to you all!

Luna


End file.
